Walking on Glass
by TheMistressOfMisery
Summary: Harry is constanly sexually and phisically abused. but one day his saving grace recuses him from the hell that is Vernon. HAS BEEN UNDISCONTIUED xD! AU!


Ok, so I don't know why the hell you're reading this poorly written, disgusting, and twisted story. Maybe you're sick in the head like me :P

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter….If I did….-Shudders-

Warnings: Sexual abuse, Character Death, Blood, Gore, lots of rape, or and a rather juicy suicide

Harry stared out his window. Snow fell softly to the ground. He looked over at the still blonde in the bed near him. The blonde that had saved him…

~Three days Earlier~

Uncle Vernon's fist connected hard with Harry's jaw. The undersized raven-haired boy whimpered as Vernon kicked him hard in the ribs. Harry hard a _crack!_ Another broken rib. Then the worst of the punishment came. Uncle Vernon tossed Harry on the bed like a rag doll. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was almost unreal, as the skin tore and bleed, as it struggled to resist Vernon's large manhood intruding his tight entrance. Harry felt blood seep down his legs soaking the bed.

"This is what _freaks _like you deserve!" Vernon growled pulling Harry's hair hard! Harry whimpered. Finally Vernon was done and rolled off the undersized green-eyed boy. Harry didn't-couldn't sleep. He lay in a pool of his own blood, sweat and Vernon's bodily fluids.

Harry picked up his glasses that had flown off when Vernon threw him down on the bed. Vernon was huffing and puffing as he stormed from the tiny bedroom. Harry curled in a fetal position near the door waiting for it to open once again. He heard the !click! Of the lock and knew it would not be opened for a long time. Harry occupied himself with counting the dead flies in the spider-web on the ceiling. Harry had never been allowed outside. He felt so jealous of the little bugs and things that came and went as they pleased.

"One day I'll be able to go where I please." The undersized green-eyed boy whispered in the dark musty hellhole. Harry closed his eyes and dreamed. Dreamed he was away from the Dursleys, free like the birds he often heard in the early morning hours. Dreamed that he had…friends. But freaks like him didn't deserve friends. He was awoken by the door being swung opened. Vernon stood there his face red nearly purple.

"BOY!" he bellowed. Harry cowered. Vernon kicked the boy in the ribs. Harry whimpered. Vernon unzipped his pants and shoved his slab of hot pulsing meat in Harry's small, tight mouth.

"Don't bite it this time, whore!" Vernon hissed slamming his penis down Harry's throat. Harry gagged and nearly choked on Vernon's fat short cock. Vernon kept pumping, the obese man came in the young boy's mouth with a drawn out groan. He zipped his pants and waddled from the room. Semen dribbled from Harry's mouth. He cried and curled back into a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Shut up you little freak!" Vernon growled from the hallway. He left then. Harry sat there curled up sniffing and wiping his runny eyes and nose. He lost track of time sitting there replaying the scene over and over and over and over again. He hated Vernon. And his aunt, he saw her so seldom he barely remembered her name and their wretched son Dudley. He hated them all. But he also loved them. And that confused him worst of all. He understood why they hated him. _Because I'm a __freak_. But he couldn't understand why he loved them. For three years the torture continued. Harry hadn't grown much. He was small and impossibly skinny. His eyes huge and Bambi-like. Vernon contuined to fuck him mercilessly, everyday. Harry had never showered in his entire life. He always stunk of sweat and semen. Vernon's…and his own. It always made him cringe when Vernon was able to make him cum, made him feel dirty and used. And each time he took it like a bitch. Harry had no desire to live. He was feed maybe twice a week. He was never allowed out of his 'room', not even to piss or shit. He did that in a bucket in the corner of the room. It reeked in the room. _Maybe…maybe he forgot to lock it…_ Harry twisted the knob and to his surprise it opened. He stepped from the room, suddenly he was running, to the front door, he opened it. !RING!RING!RING!RING! The alarm startled him and he paused on the porch. Vernon waddled as quick as he could from his bedroom. But the boy was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Free. Harry ran, ran, ran until he could scarcely breath, still he ran he imagined Vernon behind him, his pants unzipped his penis hard and hot spewing with fluid at Harry's back, Harry ran on. He ran till he collided with a tall thin blond haired man.

"Hello." The man said in a soft sort of voice. Harry said nothing. Having long ago forgotten how to form words.

"Has someone hurt you?" The man asked, Harry simply collapsed, his eyes closing. He fell into a comfortable black. When Harry awoke he was lying in a warm soft bed, next to a blonde haired boy. The boy looked about sixteen. Harry slipped from the bed and curled up in a chair by the window.

Harry stared out the window snow was falling heavily. The wind screamed. Harry was scared. He whimpered. The blonde stirred.

"Hello." He smiled gently.

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

Harry shrugged.

"Surely you know your name?"

Harry still didn't meet the other boy's eyes as he shrugged, his eyes on his feet.

"My…name's Harry." He finally whispered, his voice cracked with pain.

Draco swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded softly over to Harry. The raven cringed as the blonde boy cupped Harry's face in his hands.

"What happened to you?" He breathed, staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry flinched wildly as the other boy hugged him. Panic sparking his lovely green eyes. Draco sat in the windowsill, pulling Harry into his lap.

Harry sat passive in Draco's lap, his head resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco twisted his fingers gently in Harry's long hair. Draco had never felt like this before. He felt like he had to protect this little boy. A feeling of complete love filled his heart. He barely knew the boy, but could tell he'd been through a lot.

"Come on, bath-time…you stink." Draco grinned gently. Harry nodded and followed Draco to the bathroom. Draco ran some warm bath water and helped Harry get undressed.

"Can you bathe yourself?"

Harry shook his head.

"I can tell." Draco joked, he took a washcloth and started scrubbing the boy down. Harry tensed at first then slowly started to relax. Finally he got playful and pulled Draco into the tub with him. Draco yelped as he was pulled in the warm water.

"Harry!" He giggled taking off his shirt and undoing his pants. Harry looked up innocently. Draco laughed and hugged the smaller boy. Harry growled playfully and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips, going red instantly.

"Was that all?" Draco asked, his blonde eyebrow raised. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips, a deep loving kiss. Harry gasped and attacked Draco's mouth, kissing him with passion. Draco laughed against Harry mouth and reached under the water. Harry moaned and kissed Draco's throat.

"I-I l-love y-y-you I-I'm s-sure sure of it." Harry whispered.

"I love you too Harry." Draco smiled hugging the boy.

"I want to be your…um b-boyfriend." Harry stammered, turning beet red.

"I'd like that." Draco grinned kissing Harry again. "I love you…boyfriend."

The two got out of the tub and dried off. They curled up on the bed naked. The two made love. It seemed Harry finally had his happy ending, but a storm was brewing…and that storm was Vernon.

Vernon snarled and kicked a chair out of his way.

"I must get that boy back!" he hissed. His cock twitched at the thought of having the boy underneath him squirming and crying. He would punish the boy, oh yes, punish him good. Vernon couldn't wait to fuck the shit out of the boy. He'd invested in the best bloodhound in London. His name was Bud. He gave the dog a whiff of the boy's shirt. The dog bolted out the door, dragging the fat man behind him.

Harry stared out his window. Snow fell softly to the ground. He looked over at the sleeping blonde in the bed near him. The blonde that had saved him. Suddenly a knock at the his bedroom door. He opened it and screamed. A hand pressed against his mouth, shutting him up. Vernon was there. Harry struggled then stopped it was no use. Vernon was too strong. He pulled the boy into a car and slammed it into reverse, they peeled out of the driveway and into the street. Harry whimpered pressed against the car door.

"Think you're clever boy? Huh? Well you're not!" Vernon hissed, "No matter where you run I'll find you!" he stopped the car, and reached into his pocket, a pistol glistened proudly in his hands.

"You belong to me."

TheMistress: See I'm still alive!


End file.
